One must often open the hood of a motor vehicle in order to perform periodic service and maintenance such as checking and topping off fluid levels. In winter months, one needs to top off the windshield washer fluid every few weeks. On cold and snow days, motor vehicle operators would like to be able to open the hood quickly to perform needed maintenance or repairs.
While the primary hood release is often conveniently located within the motor vehicle, the secondary hood release is often difficult to locate. In many vehicles, the secondary hood release is partially if not fully, concealed by the hood or another component of the motor vehicle body. At night or in low ambient light conditions, the location of the lever is even more difficult than usual to identify.
This document relates to a new and improved gesture-activated hood release system where a motor vehicle hood is opened in response to a gesture of the motor vehicle operator by means of an electronic control system. This makes opening the hood of the motor vehicle easy and convenient, thereby greatly enhancing the satisfaction of the vehicle operator.